


Dirt Cake

by 0biz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, love you bud!, thank for the prompt rose!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: Requested by my friend Rose, aka quartz-quindel on tumblr. Thanks, Rose!





	Dirt Cake

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. “Ugh, why did I eat that?” with Fries and Marker.  
> 

“Ugh, why did I  _eat_  that?” Marker scrubbed his mouth out with the tootbrush, occasionly stopping the stick it in the sink and rinse. The taste of that Dirt Cake was definitely not what he expected. Fries leaned on the door to the Men's bathroom.

"Marker, what exactly did you expect from something with _dirt_ in it's name?"

Marker looked over at Fries, his expression regretful, "...Chocolate crumbles."

Fries sighed, "You should no by now not to accept random offerings of food from random people."

Marker leaned over the sink and spit out the last bits of earth from his mouth, and put his sort-of chin in his hands, elbows resting on the rim of the sink.

Fries walked over to and patted his back, "Come on, let's go get you something to get that taste out of your mouth."


End file.
